Reality Splits Apart
by Cassie Metallium
Summary: ~*Chap. 2 NOW UP!*~ A girl from the real world is sucked into her Kingdom Hearts game, and is granted the Masamune Keyswallow, sister blade to the Keyblade. Pairings: Cloud/OC and Sora/Riku. SLASH ALERT!!!
1. A Crack In Dimensions

Kingdom Hearts:  
  
Reality Splits Apart  
  
Part One, Chapter One- A Crack In Dimensions  
  
"She is becoming too powerful."  
  
"Yes, but how can we stop her? She lives in Reality- a whole 'nother dimension. Traveling across worlds is easy enough, but dimensions is something new entirely."  
  
"And she controls how strong Sora becomes, and what he does in this place."  
  
"Yeah, it's quite funny to watch him question why he does the things he does. And thank you for stating the obvious fact, but that is not the topic of discussion here today."  
  
"Fear not. I have a plan. A plan that will show this girl just how much influence she has when she finds herself in our world. Prepare yourself, Cassie."  
  
==========================================================  
  
Cassie eagerly ran into her house, sat down at the kitchen table, and quickly completed her homework before rushing into the living room. Plopping down onto the floor, she turned on her Playstation 2, smiling at the familiar sound of the motor beginning to run within the console. Just for the heck of seeing the opening cutscene, she selected New Game. She waited for the music to speed up, and when it did, she burst into song.  
  
"You're giving me too many things  
  
Lately you're all I need  
  
You smiled at me and said,  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
What I meant when I said "No,  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before..."  
  
The phone rang, interrupting her enjoyment of the music. She scowled, turned off the game, and ran to the phone, snatching it up mid-ring.  
  
"Hello?" she questioned as cheerfully as her voice could sound while she was perturbed. A giddy hello returned, and cassie sighed inwardly. It was her hyper friend who never seemed to stop being wired and excited all the time.  
  
'Freaking Energizer bunny,' Cassie thought sourly. She spoke with her friend a little while, and then lied about having to do the rest of her homework. She hung up the phone, and ran back to her game, diving towards the 'On' button. She turned on the console, and this time she selected New Game once again...but not of her own will. Thinking she had pushed the X button by mistake, she tried to restart the game.  
  
Nothing happened. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Cassie pressed the restart button once again.  
  
This time, a dark light shone from the console, and Cassie felt herself being sucked inside. She tried to scream, but a strangled cry was the only thing that erupted from her vocal chords. She felt herself fall through a liquid substance, real yet not quite real, and after a moment to contemplate how that was possible, her opened of their own will. Cassie looked wildly, and saw that she was at a beach. A motionless form stood knee-deep in the ocean water, silver hair blowing wildly in the breeze.  
  
Recognizing the form as Riku, she excitedly took a step forward, forgetting what happened to Sora when he did the exact same thing. She looked down in horror as she felt the ocean drawing away from her to prepare for a tsunami. Her head snapped up to watch as Riku turned around, and extended a hand toward her.  
  
'I'm in Kingdom Hearts,' Cassie realized even as she took off towards Riku, reaching out a hand toward him. A tidal wave rose up behind the boy, and just as she was about to reach him, the water crashed in upon them. Cassie tumbled over and over, forgetting which way was up or down. Opening her eyes, she saw Riku once again extend his hand towards her. Trying to swim against the powerful current to get towards Riku, she didn't hear the logical part of her mind yelling at her to quit acting out the part of Sora if she wanted to get out of this...place.  
  
The water pushed her back, making her forget her directions once again, and she felt her lungs searching desperately for air. Some invisible force pushed her to the surface, and she gulped in as much air as she could find a place for in her aching lungs. Luckily, the water was somehow magical, and stayed out of her nose, even if she couldn't breathe it. Panting, Cassie looked around, and froze when she saw Sora and Kairi on the nearby beach. Kairi was laughing at Sora's expression, when she suddenly noticed something in the sky. She stared in horror, and Sora followed her gaze. Cassie did the same, and saw exactly what she was expecting. Sora was falling from the sky.  
  
Cassie ignored the falling figure, instead racing towards the beach, where Sora was only beginning to topple over. She splashed onto the beach, but it was too late. He had already been sucked into the ground. Kairi reached out a hand to the portal in horror, but Cassie ignored her as well, taking her chances and leaping headfirst into the darkness. Just as she had hoped, she fell through the sky just as Sora had done...or was doing.  
  
Into a watery substance she fell, and it seemed as if time slowed and she would never stop falling. Her body suddenly righted itself, and she landed on a grey floor. A step forward, and the floor erupted into thousands of doves flying away from her, revealing the floor to actually be made of stained glass depicting Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.  
  
So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?  
  
Cassie looked around for the source of the voice, and, finding none, she moved a few steps forward. Three pillars shot out of the ground around her, revealing a sword, a shield, and a magic staff.  
  
Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well.  
  
Cassie rushed to the magic staff.  
  
The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?  
  
"Yes," Cassie answered aloud. The staff disappeared.  
  
Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?  
  
Cassie went to the sword.  
  
The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you give up?  
  
"Yes," Cassie answered confidently. She would keep her kindness to aid her friends. Screw the courage and the terrible destruction. As long as she had her friends, they gave her the strength and the courage she needed.  
  
You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?  
  
"Definitely."  
  
The floor around her shattered, and she fell into darkness. Her body slowed after a while of falling, and she softly touched down on a stained glass depiction of Cinderella. Her weapon reappeared in her hand.  
  
You've gained the power to fight. Now, practice.  
  
Cassie made herself comfortable with the way the weapon felt when she swung it around as if she were attacking something.  
  
All right! You've got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others.  
  
One of the most basic Heartless creatures appeared, rising up from the ground.  
  
There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.  
  
Cassie killed one of them with her staff, and the Heartless sunk back into the ground. Confused, she looked around.  
  
Behind you!  
  
Cassie whirled around, whacking the Shadow behind her into oblivion. She fought the rest of the Heartless that appeared until there were none left. As soon as she did, pools of darkness appeared around the floor she stood upon. She frantically searched for an empty area, but she was surrounded. There was no way out. She felt her legs sink into the floor until she was knee-deep, and then suddenly her whole body was wrapped in a dark liquid substance. She tried to move, but it was sluggish. The portal was holding her down.  
  
She realized quite suddenly that she was free of the weighty material, and she stopped moving, panting from fright. She stood, and looked around. An intricate door stood at one side of the decorative platform, almost completely transparent. The voice showed her how to do certain things, including using a Fire spell, and each time she successfully completed a task, the door solidified. Finally, the door looked real. Cassie walked up to it, and it opened of its own accord. A bright white light shone through, and Cassie shielded her eyes from the brightness until she had gotten adjusted, and then she walked into the light.  
  
Hold on.  
  
She appeared on the Destiny Islands, on a boat with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, all chibi-sized.  
  
The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.  
  
Cassie walked up to Selphie.  
  
"What's most important to you- being number one, friendship, or your prized possessions?" Selphie inquired cutely.  
  
"Friendship," Cassie answered instantly.  
  
"Is friendship such a big deal?" Selphie inquired curiously. Cassie frowned at her, and turned to Wakka.  
  
"What do you want outta life- to see rare sights, to broaden your horizons, or to be strong?"  
  
"Rare sights."  
  
"To see rare sights, huh?"  
  
While Wakka nodded thoughtfully about her choice, Cassie strode over to Tidus. He smiled softly at her.  
  
"What are you so afraid of- getting old, being different, or being indecisive?"  
  
"Getting old," Cassie replied. She had always been different from other people, often the outcast in social groups, so she wasn't really scared of it. Not that she didn't have friends, of course. She had so many friends that the phone rang off the hook often. Then again, that was mostly because of her hyper friend. Plus, Cassie was only indecisive when she felt the problem needed to be seriously thought over before she acted.  
  
"Getting old?" Tidus inquired, puzzled. "Is that really so scary?"  
  
You want friendship. You want to see rare sights. You're afraid of getting old.  
  
Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.  
  
"Sounds good," Cassie muttered, wondering what would happen next. She desperately hoped she wouldn't have to fight the Heartless called "Darkside".  
  
The day you will help open the door is both far off and very near.  
  
Cassie felt herself lose consciousness, and then when she woke up she stood on a depiction of Sleeping Beauty. A pillar of light shone from out of nowhere. Cassie slowly walked into it, looking around. More Shadows appeared, which Cassie killed, and a stained glass pathway materialized, leading up to a large platform, showing Beauty and the Beast on the floor. Cassie ran up the curved pathway and went into the next light pillar.  
  
The closer you get to light, The greater your shadow becomes.  
  
Cassie paled, knowing what was coming. She whirled around in horror, just as her large shadow reared up above her. She began to back away.  
  
But don't be afraid. And don't forget...  
  
She turned and began to run, fleeing from her own shadow. She skidded to a halt right before she almost ran right over the edge of the platform where the pathway was supposed to have been. She turned, swallowed her fear, and began to fight for her life.  
  
The Darkside finally was weak, and her weapon disappeared. The Darkside punched the ground, but Cassie knew what was coming, and she leapt out of the way right before its fist hit the ground. Cassie misjudged how far she would go and how fast, and she fell on her butt. The Darkside reared up above her, glaring down at her.  
  
Pools of sludgy darkness appeared around her, trying to swallow her whole. Cassie's eyes widened in fear as the Darkside began to incline his head to look closer at her. She suddenly hoped it wouldn't eat her.  
  
-----But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all.  
  
Cassie felt her body sink inside the portal, and she screamed in fear, trying to reach up and grasp something, anything, that would be able to pull her out. The darkness wrapped around her arm, drawing her in. There was darkness everywhere. She heard the voice one last time before her mind slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
So don't forget: You are the one who will help open the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, so how was it? I know, I know, it's really boring in this first chapter. But if you've read my other stories (WARNING: they contain yaoi/shonen-ai), you'll know that all my stories begin slow, but turn out to be really great! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Every character in this story belongs to either Squaresoft (Square rules!), Disney/Disney Interactive, and/or Edgar Rice Burrows. The only character in this story that's mine is, of course, me- Cassie. (hence, the name Dragon Mistress Cassie. Duh.) 


	2. Meeting Those from Final Fantasy

Kingdom Hearts:  
  
Reality Splits Apart  
  
Part One, Chapter Two- Meeting Those From Final Fantasy  
  
"Have you pulled her from Reality?"  
  
"Yes. All is going according to plan. But there was one mishap..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Someone interfered. Apparently, they *wanted* the girl to come here."  
  
"How could they have they known?!"  
  
"Be at ease, Jafar."  
  
"We don't know, my Lords and Ladies. What we do know is that she has been trained to fight. She holds the Masamune Keyswallow, and a woman named Aerith found her." (Aerith is the equivalent of Aeris from FF7, but in KH they call her Aerith.)  
  
==========================================================  
  
Cassie groaned, and her eyelids fluttered open as light shone upon them.  
  
"What is it?" she muttered, annoyed. A noise came from outside the room she was in, and a person Cassie thought she'd never see in her life walked inside. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Squall?!" she squeaked. Squall froze, staring at her. He suddenly composed himself, reverting back to his normal unemotional look.  
  
"My name is Leon."  
  
Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Alright then...'Leon'...where's Rinoa? Is she with you?"  
  
Squall -'no, Leon,' Cassie corrected her thoughts- seemed to have heard enough, because he abruptly turned and strode from the room. Aerith and Yuffie came in as soon as he left, and they both looked strangely at him as he went.  
  
"Did...something happen to Rinoa...? Or does he just not remember that he's Squall?" she questioned of the two women from Final Fantasy.  
  
Right after she said it, Cassie wanted to slap herself upside the head. She already knew the answer to her own question, especially since she'd beaten the game. Aerith shook her head, sighing slightly.  
  
"I don't know who you are, or how you came to know him, but please call him Leon. And please don't mention Rinoa-chan to him. We don't know where she is, and Leon's really stressed about it. Our world was blown up by the Heartless, so Rinoa might not have...well, you know."  
  
Cassie nodded. Aerith didn't have to finish her statement.  
  
"Everybody knows he's in love with her except them!" Yuffie scoffed, chuckling. She shut up at a glare from Aerith.  
  
"My name's Cassie R-" she paused, and then repeated cautiously, "Cassie."  
  
Aerith and Yuffie exchanged two-second glances, and then smiled at her. "Well, Cassie, could you please explain to us how you came to have the Masamune Keyswallow?"  
  
Cassie blinked a couple of times. "What's that?"  
  
Aerith and Yuffie cast the smallest of glances in each other's directions, and then looked back at her.  
  
"It's the sister blade to the Keyblade, which is-"  
  
"Which is Sora's weapon and can seal the opened worlds so no Heartless get in. I know. That still doesn't explain what the hell it is and why you think I have it."  
  
The two women stared at her.  
  
"But you do have it. Or, at least, you did. Before we took it from you, that is," Leon explained, coming through the door with a weapon that could only be the aforementioned Masamune. It looked just like the weapon the main character from the video game Chrono Cross wielded. It was a royal blue staff with two key-shaped blades on each end. Cassie mentally reminded herself she would have to practice with it later in order to get the hang of it- IF she was this Keyswallow's master, that is.  
  
"So that's the Masamune, huh?" Cassie inquired, catching the weapon thrown at her by Leon and twirling it around a bit before having it rest on her knees. She was more than a little baffled at how she could twirl the blade, because she normally had no clue how one would do that.  
  
"The Heartless were tracking you with it, just like-"  
  
"Sora," Cassie finished for Yuffie, sighing slightly.  
  
"How do you know all of this?!" Aerith demanded, staring at the brown- haired girl sitting on the bed. Cassie sighed, and explained how, in her world, this place was a game- a game she had beaten.  
  
"A game?!" Yuffie shrieked indignantly. Cassie merely nodded, shrugging.  
  
"Well, despite that," Leon shot a small glare at Yuffie. "We need Cassie to complete the task given to her because she holds the Masamune. Even if it means that she used to play and live through our life-stories."  
  
Cassie noted absently that Leon was looking rather uncomfortable with Cassie knowing his past. She shot him a small, reassuring smile.  
  
"She can't do it alone, Leon!" Aerith exclaimed.  
  
"Which is why I was planning on taking her to Cid, where we can get a ship, and find her some companions."  
  
"But that's meddling!!!" Yuffie reminded him, but shut up at a glare from Leon.  
  
"We fight fire with fire, Yuffie. Malificent is meddling, therefore we will meddle in order to defeat her," Leon declared, and then announced. "I will go with Cassie and train her."  
  
Cassie smiled, extremely amused. They spoke as if she wasn't in the room at all, and Leon had just said he would go with her without her consent. "Um, I'm still here, you know," Cassie announced loudly, making them jump.  
  
"Oh, g-gomen nasai," Aerith replied, embarrassed at her "lack of manners".  
  
"I don't mind getting to see rare sights and make new friends and all, but I'd like to be included in the conversation every now and then, especially when it concerns me."  
  
Leon chuckled, making Aerith and Yuffie stare at him as if he had caught a disease. "She's just like Rinoa."  
  
"Not quite," Cassie huffed. "I'm my own person."  
  
They all laughed heartily, the tension between them broken.  
  
End Part One, Chapter Two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Um, yeah, so, how was it? I think I oughta let people know that I pretty much have 1/2 of this story written, all the way up to Part Two, Chapter Four. That doesn't mean suggestions aren't welcome, of course. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Duh. I own nothing in here except Cassie and the plot. Obviously, Cassie is me. Oh, and, by the way, the Masamune Keyswallow is SO mine, so don't even THINK of stealing it, or I'll sick my muses on you, not to mention my Yami (Rouji) and my grand total of 300 dragons. Kyoko- chan's muses have already met them, ne, Kyoko-chan?? *grins*  
  
And, YES, I AM going to make this a yaoi between Sora and Riku. *gives a Death Glare at the stares* I LIKE that couple!! 


	3. GOMEN!

Gomen nasai, minna. But my Duo-muse and Yami Bakura-muse are completely worn out trying to get ideas for Eyes On Me, Soulmates: Oukoku Kyouou, and Reality Splits Apart. Soooooooo, in other words, we've moved on to other stories to get our brains working again. There probably won't be another chapter for either story for at least a month. ~bows deeply~ Gomen nasai, minna! 


End file.
